


Les douze mois

by Berylia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berylia/pseuds/Berylia
Summary: Comment fêter plus d'une année passée à Nebelwald ?





	1. Chapter 1

_Au premier mois de l'année que donnerai-je à mon ami ?_

 

Roderick Keller, Grav von Nebelwald, Contre-Amiral de la marine du Saint Empire, Intendant du Grand-Duc von Gold Rock etc, etc, etc... était d'une humeur maussade en parfaite adéquation avec le temps gris, froid, humide et brumeux qui recouvrait la mer par-delà la fenêtre.

Les craquements réguliers du feu peinaient à rompre le silence qui entourait son bureau, la paperasse l'attendait, inarrêtable et interminable. Le Comte soupira avant de jeter un oeil vers la pendule qui égrainait péniblement les minutes.

Il avait l'habitude d'être seul. Même à bord d'un bâtiment rempli de marins, la solitude était le lot du capitaine. Il n'en avait jamais souffert, toujours occupé, toujours actif. Il avait tout autant, voire plus encore d'affaires à régler à présent, entre le domaine du Grand-Duc, les rapports de l'amirauté, et la gestion de ses propres terres, il y avait assez de papiers à lire, signer et classer pour reconstruire tout un arbre.

Et pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'il avait à accomplir, il sentait sa solitude comme un poids, solide, glacial, contre son plexus. Plus d'un an à vivre en compagnie de William et des enfants et voilà qu'il était incapable de supporter quelques semaines de séparation sans se laisser pénétrer par une mélancolie qui n'aurait pas dépareillé dans le style ampoulé de Merylinn Legaetlan, la poétesse et cheffe de file du mouvement post-classique.

Roderick poussa un nouveau soupir et se promit que ce serait le dernier, sa main cherchant déjà la plume pour reprendre le travail qu'il n'avait que trop délaissé.

Mais visiblement les papiers s'étaient reproduits dans le peu de temps où il les avait ignorés et sa main en fit tomber toute une liasse qui s'éparpilla immédiatement sur le tapis.

Avec un énième soupir, il s'agenouilla pour tout ramasser, sa cuisse déjà douloureuse à cause de l'humidité de l'hiver protestant encore plus.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se releva qu'il remarqua la petite boîte qui n'avait vraiment rien à faire sur son bureau. Si Anna n'avait pas été à la capitale chez Carlotta, il aurait immédiatement pensé qu'elle semait encore ses affaires n'importe où, mais ni Constanze ni les garçons n'étaient de ceux qui se permettaient de traîner dans son bureau.

Il posa les papiers et regarda l'objet, finement sculpté et incrusté de nacre. Il n'était pas exactement un expert en artisanat elfique mais il était difficile de ne pas en reconnaître le style. Sur le couvercle de la boîte figurait un oiseau. Roderick n'était pas familier avec ceux qui ne vivaient pas sur les mers mais il lui semblait que c'était une caille ou quelque chose du genre.

Curieux, il le souleva et une musique douce en échappa. Le mécanisme de la petite boîte à musique était caché par un panneau de bois ajouré, et un papier plié avait été glissé dans l'espace qui restait. Il s'en saisit en laissant la mélodie continuer, elle était familière mais il était incapable de mettre un nom dessus.

L'alphabet elfique s'étala alors qu'il ouvrait la missive et il lui fallut un moment avant d'identifier les lettres parfois maladroites comme étant celles de William.

Un sourire flotta naturellement sur ses lèvres, apprendre à William à écrire et parler l'Elfique avait été plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé, mais il n'échangerait pour rien au monde ces heures passées dans la bibliothèque avec son amant, même quand ce dernier osait dire que la grammaire elfique était, selon ses propres mots, tordue...

Il reprit son fauteuil et commença à déchiffrer les tournures hésitantes mais pourtant sans fautes qui avaient dû coûter bien des heures à son amant pourtant comme lui toujours trop occupé.

 

"Je ne t'écrirais pas des poèmes. J'en serais incapable et ils seraient mauvais à tes oreilles.

Mais tu n'es pas là et je ressens ton absence. Alors voilà le premier de douze présents.

Sans doute est-ce égoïste de vouloir savoir que tu penses à moi...

Mais tu m'as appris que j'avais le droit d'être égoïste avec toi."

 

Les mains de Roderick tremblaient.

Il avait échangé des missives avec Jack, mais rien d'aussi... révélateur. Il pouvait presque entendre la voix de William butant sur les syllabes qui lui étaient encore étrangères.

Lentement, il retourna la feuille.

La calligraphie était plus appliquée et il reconnut dès le premier vers le court quatrain.

 

" _J'ai jalousé mon billet doux :_

_C'est qu'il a vu ton clair visage._

_Eussé-je pu, à son image,_

_Me livrer tout entier à vous !_ "

 

Il posa la lettre, de peur d'abîmer le papier en le serrant aussi fort que son coeur était en train de le faire. La poésie n'était pas un passe-temps digne d'un noble du Saint Empire, et encore moins celle d'un peuple qui leur avait infligé une cuisante défaite. Et pourtant jamais William ne l'avait jugé pour son obsession et les heures qu'il y consacrait, venant lui prêter une oreille attentive et chaleureuse, et, visiblement, apprenant les vers de Ka'el Dua'thir, l’un de ses poètes favoris pour pouvoir le surprendre.

— Monsieur le Comte, mademoiselle Constanze vous fait dire que le déjeuner sera servi sous peu.

Roderick se retint d'attraper puérilement la lettre pour la cacher derrière son dos alors que son majordome l'observait avec la sérénité qui l'avait toujours caractérisé.

— Merci Malthe, dites à ma nièce que cette fois-ci je ne m'oublierai pas dans mon travail.

Un regard approbateur apparut brièvement dans les yeux de l'ancien Quartier-Maître avant qu'il ne salue et referme la porte, laissant Roderick seul avec sa lettre, son cadeau et un sourire qu'il n'arrivait plus à faire disparaître.

 

_Au premier mois de l'année, que donnerai-je à mon ami ?_

_Une perdriole qui va qui vient qui vole,_

_Une perdriole qui vole dans les bois._


	2. Chapter 2

_Au deuxième mois de l’année, que donnerai-je à mon ami ?_

 

Le matin avait trouvé Roderick seul dans son lit, mais sans le moment de mélancolie qui l’avait affligé ces derniers temps au réveil. La perspective d’un nouveau jour à découvrir ce que William lui avait envoyé lui avait même tiré un sourire et à la table du petit-déjeuner, le docteur Sigmund n’avait pas manqué de remarquer son étonnante bonne humeur.

Les plaintes apportées par son nouvel intendant et les affaires interminables d’arbres fruitiers en bordure de deux terrains limitrophes n’avaient pas suffi à éteindre cette petite joie qui logeait dans son cœur, juste sous la lettre pliée à l’intérieur de son veston.

Mais la journée passa sans qu’il trouve de nouvelle missive ou boîte qu’il cherchait pourtant avidement des yeux dès qu’il entrait dans une pièce.

William était à une semaine de route, bien sûr que ses lettres risquaient de prendre du retard, surtout avec le mauvais temps qui soufflait depuis maintenant un long mois. Il avait plusieurs fois déjà dû se pencher sur l’état catastrophique des routes et fait appel à un alchimiste terre pour dégager un tronçon de celle reliant Gold Rock à la capitale...

Tant pis, il pourrait bien attendre demain.

L’enveloppe était posée sur son lit, blanche, petite et pourtant impossible à rater.

Stevens, son valet était reparti après avoir enlevé ses bottes et Roderick prit le temps, de sourire, de savourer le moment alors qu’il avançait vers le lit et caressait le vélin vierge de tout nom.

Repoussant les limites de la décence, il se permit de s’installer, encore à moitié vêtu sur le lit, supposant que son amant ne se trouverait pas choqué qu’il lise ainsi ses mots.

D’un geste habitué, il fit sauter le cachet de cire, dépliant la missive en faisant tomber sur ses genoux deux plumes grises et une petite gravure enfantine de deux tourterelles.

 

« Les tourterelles ont à nouveau fait leur nid en face de ma fenêtre.

Je les regarde et je ne peux m’empêcher de penser à toi.

Ta voix me manque. Il y a un creux dans le matelas. »

 

Roderick n’était pas un homme aisément troublé. Il avait été officier sur des navires loin de tous ports pendant plusieurs dizaines d’années, il avait entendu les jurons les plus inventifs et les histoires les plus sales quand ses hommes le pensaient loin. Et pourtant il se sentait rougir en lisant ces quelques mots, ces allusions aux journées qu’ils avaient passées, à Weissdorn, derrière la porte close, dans le nid douillet du lit de William, en plein jour sans rien d’autre que les incessants roucoulements des tourterelles pour les déranger.

Ils n’étaient pas partis pour Weissdorn pour ça, du moins ce n’était pas la raison que son amant lui avait donnée quand il l’avait traîné hors de Nebelwald et sur les routes, mais au final, l’apothicaire avait vite réglé ses affaires et montré à Roderick comment profiter de l’absence d’enfants et d’une domesticité bien intentionnée, mais beaucoup trop nombreuse et prévenante.

Il n’avait jamais eu ce luxe-là. Ces heures paresseuses et calmes passées à apprendre le corps de l’autre, cette certitude au milieu de leurs désirs les plus dévorants et frénétiques que ce ne serait pas la dernière fois, qu’il pouvait se permettre de prendre son temps, de comparer les réactions entre deux caresses, d’observer les expressions délicates, fugaces, délicieuses, qui passaient sur le visage de son amant.

Ces jours passés à Weissdorn avaient encore dans sa mémoire cette touche ambrée de douce irréalité et son cœur se serra alors qu’il caressait les douces plumes de tourterelle.

 

_Au deuxième mois de l’année, que donnerai-je à mon ami ?_

_Deux tourterelles,_

_Une perdriole, qui va qui vient qui vole,_

_Une perdriole qui vole dans les bois._


	3. Chapter 3

 

_Au troisième mois de l’année, que donnerai-je à mon ami ?_

 

La troisième missive arriva en marchant timidement jusqu’à lui. Même après une année de cohabitation et de nombreuses fois où il avait calmé ses pleurs, Lukas continuait de se montrer craintif et intimidé en sa présence et Roderick en venait à douter de jamais pouvoir le rendre assez confiant pour ne serait-ce que considérer de l’envoyer à l’Académie. Les seuls moments où l’enfant se montrait à l’aise étaient quand il était en train d’essayer de tirer des sourires et des réactions à Reinhold, le fils de la gouvernante des filles. Visiblement s’occuper de quelqu’un d’encore plus intimidé que lui était la seule façon de lui faire oublier ses peurs.

— Bonjour Lukas, dit Roderick en déposant le rapport que le capitaine de l’Intrépide avait encore écrit en quelques minutes sur le coin d’un baril dans un estaminet quelconque et qui, même des mois plus tard continuait à empester l’alcool.

Il vit les épaules de son neveu se détendre et ses pas se faire plus assurés en se rendant compte qu’il était accueilli par un sourire.

— Bonjour oncle Roderick. Excusez-moi de vous déranger.

— Ces papiers ont attendu tout le trajet jusqu’à Nebelwald, ils peuvent encore attendre quelques minutes. Que puis-je pour toi ?

Lukas n’était pas un enfant très demandant, il ne causait pas de problèmes, il ne dérangeait jamais les domestiques et encore moins ses oncles, il restait là où on lui demandait d’être et s’occupait, même quand sa sœur le laissait parce qu’elle n’avait plus le temps pour « des activités de bébé » comme elle lui disait souvent.

Le petit garçon hésita un instant, à nouveau intimidé, avant de finalement révéler le petit paquet enveloppé dans plusieurs papiers de couleur.

— Oncle William a pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir de les avoir, déclara-t-il d’une voix rapide, un peu tremblante, mais libre de l’accent provincial qu’il avait encore un an auparavant.

Et sur ce, les joues un peu plus rouges, mais un petit sourire aux lèvres, le plus jeune de ses neveux tourna les talons, lui souhaita une bonne journée et sortit.

Amusé, Roderick prit le paquet carré, et plutôt lourd. Les papiers de couleur avaient été pliés adroitement les uns sur les autres pour former de belles lignes colorées et il prit soin de défaire le tout sans le déchirer. Il ne doutait pas un instant que ce soit Lukas, sérieux et appliqué qui s’en soit occupé, de ses neveux, il était seul à avoir une calligraphie véritablement agréable, très éloignée des pattes de mouche que faisait Conrad quand il croyait que personne ne le voyait ou de la plume nerveuse de Thomas, et c’était sans parler de l’amour immodéré et incorrigible d’Anna pour les abréviations...

Le papier s’écarta enfin pour révéler un cadre brun autour d’un dessin à la mine de plomb. Avec un sourire, Roderick retira la lettre cachetée qui avait été coincée entre le bois et la vitre et examina à nouveau le dessin représentant avec talent un nid avec trois œufs de pigeon et quelques plumes troublées par le vent.

Il pouvait presque sentir l’air frais et l’odeur piquante de l’automne tandis qu’il caressait la vitre froide du pouce.

À l’automne, il avait accepté d’accompagner William et Lukas lors d’une sortie où l’apothicaire prétendait faire dire à son neveu quelles étaient les plantes médicinales qu’il pouvait trouver dans la forêt, une entreprise que Roderick très peu charitablement estimait vouée à l’échec puisque rien ne ressemblait plus à une herbe qu’une autre surtout dans un parterre de feuilles mortes.

Mais le Comte avait mal jugé l’œil de son neveu et dut admettre sa défaite sous le sourire victorieux de son amant alors que l’enfant retrouvait et les végétaux et leurs noms sans grande difficulté.

William avait marché avec lui dans la forêt rougie par le froid et leurs mains s’étaient frôlées, les sourires avaient répondu aux sourires tandis que Lukas avait continué à aller de plantes en plantes.

C’est alors qu’ils avaient trouvé le nid, renversé par terre, un œuf déjà brisé, mais les trois autres intacts. Le cœur de Lukas s’était immédiatement emballé pour ces pauvres créatures et tout à coup les deux adultes s’étaient retrouvés à essayer de remettre les œufs dans leur nid et de les ramener au plus vite vers le pigeonnier du château pour qu’ils soient sauvés et couvés. Et tous les jours Lukas était venu voir les progrès de ses œufs et s’enquérir de leur santé et les dessiner, des dizaines de pages à la mine de plomb, jusqu’à ce qu’ils éclosent et ne se perdent au milieu des autres oisillons.

Mais visiblement l’épisode avait réveillé en lui le désir de dessiner et depuis pas un jour ne s’était passé sans que Roderick ne l’aperçoive quelque part assis en train de regarder fixement un arbre, un vase, un oiseau sur la branche, sa main semblant bouger seule sur le papier pour capturer l’instant.

Il n’avait aucune idée si cette passion allait rester, mais il était heureux de voir l’enfant moins désœuvré sans sa jumelle à ses côtés.

Roderick posa doucement le cadre sur son bureau et ouvrit enfin la lettre de son amant.

 

« J’ai fait envoyer du matériel de peinture de la capitale, madame Haas a promis de lui apprendre la gouache en plus de l’aquarelle.

Désolé, je ne sais faire des croquis d’anatomie, il n’y aura personne pour peindre ton sourire, je serai obligé de le voir souvent pour ne pas l’oublier. »

 

_Au troisième mois de l’année, que donnerai-je à ma mie ?_

_Trois ramiers au bois,_

_Deux tourterelles,_

_Une perdriole, qui va qui vient qui vole,_

_Une perdriole, qui vole dans les bois._


	4. Chapter 4

_Au quatrième mois de l’année, que donnerai-je à mon ami ?_

 

Le quatrième jour, Roderick revint du déjeuner pour trouver une énorme boîte proprement posée juste devant son bureau aux papiers administratifs sans cesse renouvelés. La boîte était de la taille d’un tabouret et peinte à la main d’un nom de commerçant qu’il ne reconnut pas.

Le Comte s’approcha, curieux et se demandant s’il allait devoir faire demander des outils pour ouvrir la caisse. Mais les clous avaient été déjà enlevés et il ne résista pas à l’envie de savoir, se hâtant de retirer le couvercle pour découvrir un monceau de paille propre surmonté d’une lettre ne portant aucun nom. Il enleva délicatement cette dernière, la gardant pour plus tard, comme lorsqu’il était enfant et qu’il ne voulait pas manger ses confiseries préférées en premier pour mieux les savourer.

Sans peur, il plongea les mains dans la paille et sentit le contact doux, froid et dur de plumes. Intrigué et avec un peu plus de précautions il commença à enlever le fourrage protecteur, révélant la tête d’un canard empaillé qui le fixait de ses yeux rouges et étrangement désalignés.

Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de son amant ? se demanda-t-il en continuant son ouvrage, découvrant au fur et à mesure l’étendue du désastre.

Non seulement le pauvre canard était bigleux, ce qui lui donnait un air méchant, mais en plus son bec avait été tordu et il semblait d’une stupidité à faire peur, rajoutez à ça que la bête avait été montée ailes étendues et poitrail dressé comme un jar en train de protéger son territoire et qu’il y avait déjà quelques plumes et morceaux de peau qui manquaient à l’appel, révélant la monture sous-jacente, et le spectacle était superbe de grotesque.

Roderick ne savait s’il devait rire ou s’affliger qu’on ait pu vendre et encore moins acheter un tel travail.

Sans vraiment lâcher des yeux le monstre qu’il avait sorti de sa boîte, il alla prendre la lettre de William et s’installer dans son fauteuil pour la lire en jetant régulièrement de petits coups d’œil au volatile qui le fixait d’un sale œil.

 

« En souvenir de ma première chasse et de la nuit mémorable qui s’en suivit. »

 

Roderick éclata de rire.

Le mot était bref, mais le souvenir était plein de fous rires partagés.

À bien y réfléchir, l’hideuse créature était une parfaite représentation de ce qu’ils avaient ressenti alors, créant chez le spectateur une gamme allant du mal à l’aise jusqu’au rire provoqué par l’absurdité répétée de sa situation.

Au printemps dernier, Roderick avait été invité par le Baron von Dramburg à une partie de chasse. Il aurait décliné, comme à son habitude, si l’homme n’était pas venu en personne, et balbutiant, lui remettre l’invitation et lui rappeler qu’il voulait lui présenter sa nouvelle épouse.

Roderick n’avait jamais été au courant des affaires de ses voisins, il n’avait ni le temps ni le tempérament pour s’occuper des uns et des autres et il y avait assez à faire à Nebelwald. Mais Constanze, suivant déjà les pas de Carlotta, avait pris sur elle de toujours être au courant de tout, et des nombreuses choses qu’elle avait dites et répétées, il avait retenu que le Baron avait épousé, contre les attentes et souhaits de sa harpie de mère, une riche bourgeoise qui n’avait pas une once de sang noble.

Roderick n’était pas un homme d’intrigues, mais il était capable de comprendre la peu subtile demande d’aide qui lui était lancée par Nikolaus von Dramburg. Si le Comte de Nebelwald acceptait d’être en compagnie de la nouvelle Lady Dramburg alors cette dernière serait reçue en société et ses origines poliment oubliées quand son mari et elle seraient dans la pièce. Il avait donc fait preuve de générosité et accepté.

Le Baron avait été tellement reconnaissant qu’il avait même tenu à inviter William et il aurait continué avec le bon docteur et tout le reste de la maisonnée s’il n’avait pas été dérangé par Stevens en train d’apporter le thé.

C’était ainsi qu’avec son amant moyennement heureux de devoir quitter son bien-aimé laboratoire pour patauger dans la nature en cherchant à tuer d’innocents animaux, Roderick s’était rendu sur le petit domaine de Dramburg où il avait retrouvé la peu aimable mère du Baron et fait la connaissance de la nouvelle mariée.

La nouvelle Baronne avait la taille et la carrure de son époux, mais ne se voutait pas, contrairement à lui ce qui, avec ses imposantes robes de cavalière et son grand chapeau à la mode la rendait immense. Le fait qu’elle les ait accueillis un faucon à sa main gantée n’avait fait que donner un air plus étrange encore à la scène.

Roderick, comme William, avait pensé que la chasse se ferait à cheval, mais visiblement Philipa von Dramburg avait des goûts extrêmement aristocratiques pour une femme née dans la bourgeoisie puisqu’elle s’était prise de passion pour l’élevage et le dressage de rapaces, un type de chasse qui avait presque totalement disparu et qui malheureusement se faisait en bien plus petit comité, les laissant avec la famille du Baron et quelques discrets domestiques qui avaient le bon sens d’éviter de se mettre entre la douairière et sa bru.

La chasse en elle-même avait été un moment étrange pendant lequel tant William comme lui avait été sur un parfait pied d’égalité, n’ayant jamais tenu faucon au poing de leur vie et craignant tous deux de relâcher l’animal pour le voir fuir à tire-d’aile et devoir ensuite se retourner vers l’impressionnante Baronne. Mais heureusement, les rapaces avaient été parfaitement dressés par la nouvelle maîtresse des lieux et étaient toujours revenus.

Ce moment aurait pu être un fier succès pour leur hôtesse s’il n’y avait eu les incessantes remontrances de la mère du Baron à son fils et sa belle-fille, l’inutile médiation que le noble tentait entre son épouse et sa mère, et bien sûr la tension qui rendait plus forte encore la voix déjà très dure de la nouvelle aristocrate.

Roderick et William auraient dû pouvoir s’échapper après un dîner servi tôt et célébrant leurs prises de chasse. Dramburg n’était vraiment pas loin et Roderick était parfaitement préparé à affronter la forêt en pleine nuit pour rentrer à la maison et éviter cette tension incessante.

Mais le déluge était arrivé, les coinçant effectivement dans le petit manoir en charmante compagnie.

La soirée, heureusement courte grâce aux habitudes provinciales, avait été pleine de tensions et de faux sourires et ils avaient accueilli avec joie le départ dans leurs chambres certes séparées, mais au moins libres de tout cet embarras.  

Et la journée de calvaire aurait dû s’achever là…

Roderick avait été en train de lire et d’essayer de ne pas mourir d’ennui quand il avait entendu le premier coup, sourd, surprenant. Il s’était arrêté un instant, attendant, l’oreille aux aguets, mais rien d’autre n’était venu et il avait repris sa lecture. Deux coups avaient alors retenti, suivis d’une voix criarde qui hurlait d’arrêter.

Intrigué alors même qu’il savait que c’était une mauvaise idée, il avait passé sa robe de chambre et était parti sur le palier pour s’enquérir de ce qui pouvait bien se passer. La porte de l’autre côté du couloir s’était ouverte sur William ayant visiblement entendu les mêmes...

Les coups avaient repris, comme ceux d’un bâton contre un mur et tout à coup, ils avaient entendu autre chose au milieu du boucan.

Visiblement la nouvelle Baronne avait une voix qui portait en toutes choses et personne n’avait encore pensé ou eu le courage d’exiler la douairière dans une autre chambre ou dans une dépendance du manoir et donc cette dernière protestait contre les activités nocturnes de sa bru...

William avait peiné à retenir un fou rire et Roderick s’était hâté de détourner les yeux pour éviter de se laisser emporter à son tour.

Le bruit avait cessé progressivement, comme un orage s’éloignant et tous deux avaient cru qu’ils pourraient retourner essayer de dormir et faire passer plus vite la pluie qui les empêchait de partir.

C’est alors que la porte de la douairière s’était ouverte et que cette dernière s’était empressée d’aller tambouriner sur celle de son fils.

William et lui avaient refusé de rester là pour faire face aux cris et à la gêne de ce qui allait arriver ensuite et ils avaient fui, son amant s’emparant de sa main pour le tirer dans sa chambre et en fermer la porte avant d’éclater de rire. Ils étaient restés là, debout, essayant d’étouffer les pleurs de rire et les éclats, de se calmer alors qu’un seul regard vers l’autre, qu’un seul éclat de voix venant du dehors les relançait.

Au final ils avaient joué aux échecs jusqu’aux petites heures de la nuit, n’osant pas faire autre chose, mais ne souhaitant pas non plus retourner à la solitude. Et de temps à autre un sourire avait caressé à nouveau leurs lèvres, menaçant de se transformer à nouveau en fou rire.

 

_Au quatrième mois de l’année, que donnerai-je à mon ami ?_

_Quatre canards volant dans l’air,_

_Trois ramiers au bois,_

_Deux tourterelles,_

_Une perdriole, qui va qui vient qui vole,_

_Une perdriole, qui vole dans les bois._


	5. Chapter 5

_Au cinquième mois de l'année, que donnerai-je à mon ami ?_

 

Roderick ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. C'était, pour un homme d'habitude dont la vie avait été incessamment régie par la cloche et les tâches propres à un navire, un sentiment nouveau et qu'il essayait de conserver.

C'était pour ça qu'il ne s'était pas lancé dans une enquête destinée à révéler qui parmi les domestiques aidait William à lui faire parvenir chaque présent et savoir si les enfants aussi étaient tous au courant. Au lieu de ça, il avait commencé à ranger les différents cadeaux.

Certains étaient plus aisés à afficher, le dessin de Lukas ayant déjà pris sa place sur le mur de son bureau, la boîte contenant les plumes de tourterelles avait été laissée sur sa table de chevet. Le canard...

Le pauvre animal avait été posé, après mûre réflexion et beaucoup d'emphase, sur le manteau de la cheminée, à une place de choix d'où il dominait la pièce avec superbe et où personne en rentrant ne pourrait manquer de le voir, ce qui, il l'espérait, ferait rire William quand il reviendrait. En attendant, Roderick avait dû se contenter des mines épouvantées et horrifiées de Stevens son valet et des commentaires amusés du docteur Sigmund à qui visiblement toute cette affaire de canard avait été rapportée pour savoir si le maître des lieux avait ou non fini par perdre l'esprit.

— Monsieur le Comte ?

Hancock, son nouvel intendant venait de frapper à la porte de son bureau et visiblement, les nouvelles du terrible canard ne l'avaient pas atteint ou ne l'avaient aucunement ému car son visage taciturne et pâle affichait toujours la même expression de calme.

— Vous vouliez que nous allions voir les nouvelles terres de pâturage, monsieur Hancock.

Le grave et honnête intendant hocha la tête avec une calme approbation, lui ayant expliqué lors de l'entretien qu'il avait passé avant d'être embauché qu'il le solliciterait souvent pour lui expliquer où allait son argent et quels étaient les travaux en cours, un point d'honneur pour lui et une garantie pour le Comte dont tous connaissaient à présent les méfaits de l’ancien intendant.

Roderick se résigna donc à aller patauger dans la boue et suivit l'homme du Nord hors de la chaleur du château et à travers la lande humide.

Nebelwald n'était pas un domaine riche, des falaises abruptes, pas de véritable port, une terre pauvre et battue par les vents, la forteresse avait avant tout un rôle militaire et n'existait que pour surveiller la côte, non pour protéger une horde de paysans qui serait morte de faim sur ces terres ingrates.

Mais visiblement monsieur Hancock avait décidé qu'il était de changer tout ceci et d'amener un peu de logique et d'agronomie sur les falaises. Il ne pouvait pas bien sûr pas changer complètement la nature du lieu, mais il était bien déterminé à en tirer le meilleur, en commençant par des petites plantations en terrasse protégées par de bas murets de pierre pour que le vent ne détruise pas immédiatement les jeunes plants.

Bien sûr les semences attendraient le printemps, mais il était prévu que les premiers aménagements se finissent aujourd'hui et donc Roderick marchait vers la vision incongrue de ces formations qui ressemblaient à des écailles descendant doucement les pentes naturelles.

Les pierres, comme celles qui avaient servi à construire Nebelwald, étaient sombres et lourdes et pas une ne bougeait alors que le vent s'était à nouveau levé et tentait de les déloger. Roderick gravit le chemin qui slalomait à présent entre les terrasses, rejoignant son intendant et Conrad.

La présence de son neveu n'était pas une surprise. Depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il y avait un alchimiste terre, même adolescent et sans véritable formation, sur le domaine, Hancock n'avait eu de cesse de convaincre son employeur de le laisser participer à la remise en valeur des sols.

C'était étrangement Roderick qui avait été le plus réticent. Conrad était un jeune homme solitaire et qui avait encore beaucoup à apprendre avant de rejoindre l'Académie et le Comte ne voulait pas le forcer en plus à travailler la terre comme un simple employé. Bien sûr William lui avait dit entre deux expériences et trois nuits presque blanches où il avait fallu le tirer de son labo, que c'était ridicule et qu'il ferait mieux d'en parler directement à Conrad et que si la terre se manifestait comme le poison, leur neveu ne serait que joie de pouvoir enfin laisser s'exprimer le pouvoir qui coursait dans ses veines.

Roderick avait prévu de faire apprendre à Conrad à contrôler son pouvoir, il avait fait jouer ses contacts pour trouver un alchimiste terre du génie qui bientôt serait libéré de son service, et qui pourrait venir enseigner à son neveu les plus fins détails de son art.

Au final, Conrad était venu de lui-même lui demander de pouvoir participer au projet de monsieur Hancock et lui promettant de ne rien faire de dangereux.

Roderick avait accepté, bien sûr, et son neveu avait commencé à arpenter les landes avec un nouveau but et acceptait même de partager ses exploits à l'heure du dîner. Visiblement monsieur Hancock n'avait jamais travaillé avec un alchimiste terre mais il ne manquait pas d'idées et de questions, ce qui avait souvent amené William à se joindre à l'intendant pour discuter de ce que sa mère avait mis en place à Weissdorn.

— Oncle Roderick.

Conrad s'avança vers lui, un léger sourire sur son visage trempé par la bruine ambiante et le Comte se demanda s'il avait encore grandi en à peine une matinée qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, sa figure chaque fois plus fine et élancée.

— Vous pouvez être fiers de vous, Conrad, lui dit-il, contemplant ce qui, quelques mois auparavant n'était encore que de la caillasse entrecoupée d'herbes.

— Le plus dur était fait quand j'ai appris à trier la terre des pierres, répondit son neveu en passant une main hâlée dans ses cheveux humides.

C'était Conrad en effet qui avait tiré toute la rocaille hors de la terre, la poussant vers la surface pour créer un sol meuble et former les petites terrasses. Il avait eu cette idée après avoir parlé à l'alchimiste terre qui était venu désembourber la route de Gold Rock un mois auparavant. Le Lieutenant von Mellendorf avait confirmé au Comte que son neveu n'avait pas besoin de maître, travailler la terre était instinctif et soit cet instinct était développé soit il ne valait pas tripette, il n'y avait pas plus de réflexion à faire d'après lui que de le laisser s'essayer.

— Et grâce à toi au printemps nous aurons...

Il n'avait plus aucune idée de ce qu'Hancock voulait qu'ils plantent ici...

— Du genêt des teinturiers, oncle Roderick, pour le fourrage et pour faire de la teinture, lui dit le jeune homme en souriant.

— Une nouvelle source de richesse pour le domaine, nous essaierons aussi de faire installer au moins une ruche avant l'été et en profiterons l'année d'après pour planter des arbres fruitiers en contrebas et...

Roderick n'écoutait pas vraiment son intendant, regardant son neveu qui contemplait, la tête haute, le regard calme, son œuvre. Il continua à l'observer alors qu'il se tournait vers Hancock et prenait part à la conversation avec une assurance tranquille.

— Oh, oncle Roderick, c'est pour vous.

Il posa un regard surpris vers l'adolescent qui lui tendait une pierre noire.

Son neveu baissa la tête, un peu gêné.

— Le Lieutenant Mellendorf a dit que la sculpture était un bon entraînement et oncle William a pensé que ceci pourrait vous plaire.

— Merci, Conrad, dit-il en acceptant le lapin sculpté dans la roche qui avait dû demander nombres d'heures de travail à son neveu.

Lorsqu'il rentra à la maison, la lettre l'attendait sur la table de chevet.

 

"Tu les rends heureux."

 

— Idiot, c'est vous qui me rendez heureux, marmonna-t-il avec un sourire.

 

_Au cinquième mois de l'année, qu'offrirai-je à mon ami ?_

_Cinq lapins creusant la terre,_

_Quatre canards volants dans l'air,_

_Trois ramiers au bois,_

_Deux tourterelles,_

_Une perdriole, qui va qui vient qui vole,_

_Une perdriole, qui vole dans les bois._


	6. Chapter 6

_Au sixième mois de l'année, que donnerai-je à mon ami ?_

 

Roderick n'était pas un homme frileux. Il n'aurait pas survécu longtemps sur un navire si tel avait été le cas et il avait tendance à penser, de manière peut-être un peu noire, que naître et vivre à Nebelwald avait plus ou moins formé tous les Keller à se rire du mauvais temps ou périr dès l'enfance.

Tout ceci pour rappeler qu'il avait enduré son lot de tempêtes glaciales avec une mer furieuse et dont l'eau semblait se glisser jusqu'au fond de vos os pour vous geler, et que donc il n'allait pas céder face à un peu de crachin et un hiver mordant, aussi mal que lui fasse sa maudite cuisse qui semblait prendre tout moment d'humidité comme une raison de soudainement essayer de le faire hurler de douleur.

Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours où il avait l'impression que des barres de fer avaient été passées à travers ses os et que chaque mouvement ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

Si William avait été là il l'aurait renvoyé à son fauteuil, avec un coussin chauffé sur les genoux, mais il était encore à Weissdorn ou peut-être déjà sur les routes, et Roderick avait à faire de toute façon.

La porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'il ne la touche et Stevens rentra en manquant de peu de le percuter avec l'énorme paquet qu'il avait entre les mains.

Roderick se rétablit au prix de sa dignité et aussi d'une nouvelle vague de douleur qu'il tenta de dissimuler avec le calme et le flegme d'un noble de Sang. Au final il avait un sourire pincé, les dents serrées mais au moins pas un son n'avait échappé à ses lèvres.

— Oh, monsieur le Comte ! Vous allez bien ! Je suis désol...

— Tout va bien, Stevens, coupa-t-il avant que le pauvre homme ne perde des siècles à se répandre en excuses.

— Vous êtes s...

— Oui, Stevens, répondit-il fermement parce qu'il souhaitait que son domestique sorte pour qu'il puisse se relever du bord de bureau contre lequel il était appuyé, avec agonie mais sans témoins.

— Nous venons de recevoir ceci pour vous, monsieur le Comte, se reprit Stevens en lui montrant l'immense, visiblement peu lourd, mais informe paquet qu'il avait toujours entre les bras.

— Vous pouvez le mettre sur mon bureau, Stevens, déclara Roderick avec ce qu'il espérait être un air calme et non endolori.

Le valet obéit et attendit juste un instant pour voir si un autre ordre ne lui viendrait pas, comme par exemple celui d'aider son supérieur à se relever, mais finit par se rendre à l'évidence et prit congé en refermant la porte derrière lui.

La main de Roderick agrippa immédiatement sa cuisse, essayant de presser pour repousser l'horrible nœud de tension et de froid.

La douleur s'apaisa mais ne partit pas et Roderick serra les dents, refusant d'appeler pour qu'on l'aide à retourner dans son fauteuil ou même qu'on lui apporte un coussin chaud qui malgré tout aurait été du plus grand secours.

Au prix d'un effort terrible, il se redressa et fit les quelques pas qui contournaient son écritoire et le ramenaient à son fauteuil et il se laissa tomber sans plus aucune dignité et avec un sifflement de douleur qui heureusement ne trouva aucune oreille attentive pour s'inquiéter.

Bien décidé à penser à autre chose, il prit le paquet et le posa sur ses genoux. Visiblement c'était quelque vêtement qu'on lui faisait parvenir, car la chose était volumineuse mais légère. Il essaya d'ouvrir délicatement le papier qui entourait mais ses doigts étaient engourdis par la douleur et il se lassa très vite, empoignant le coupe papier pour faire un sort à tout ceci et révéler une couverture en fourrure fauve et une missive cachetée portant son nom écrit par une main qu'il reconnaîtrait entre toutes.

 

"Cesse de t'entêter et mets cette couverture sur tes cuisses, que les lapins que Parsifal a tenu à ce que je tue moi-même aient au moins une utilité après leur mort.

Non, je n'ai pas de pouvoirs d'esper. Je sais juste que chaque jour ici est humide et froid et te fait souffrir.

Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas là que tu ne dois pas prendre soin de toi."

 

_Au sixième mois de l'année, que donnerai-je à mon ami ?_

_Six lièvres aux champs,_

_Cinq lapins creusant la terre,_

_Quatre canards volants dans l'air,_

_Trois ramiers au bois,_

_Deux tourterelles,_

_Une perdriole, qui va qui vient qui vole,_

_Une perdriole, qui vole dans les bois._


	7. Chapter 7

_Au septième mois de l'année, que donnerai-je à mon ami ?_

 

Roderick savait exactement qui blâmer si on lui demandait pourquoi la demeure ancestrale des Keller von Nebelwald était devenue un zoo. Il savait exactement à quel moment tout ceci avait commencé et même où trouver le coupable pour lui faire avouer ses crimes.

Parce qu'à présent, en plus de Rose, le chat de race offert aux jumeaux par Carlotta, du couple de perruches ramenées par une tante éloignée, de Zweiglein, le chaton qui avait bien grandi, de Berg, l'immense chien offert par Julius et des lapins qu'Hilda essayait toujours de faire entrer secrètement à la maison, Roderick se retrouvait avec une véritable meute de chiens de toutes les origines et avec tous les malheurs du monde.

Roderick n'était pas un homme à chien. Durant son enfance les seuls chiens de la maison avait été ceux de son père qui semblaient imiter la froideur et l'arrogance de leur maître. Quand il s'était retrouvé soudainement sur un navire il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de croiser plus qu'un chien, excentricité d'un capitaine, puisqu'il y avait un clair besoin de félins pour protéger les provisions des rongeurs et pas tant de canidés, même s'il avait ouï dire que certains navires marchands avaient des petits chiens dressés pour cette même tâche. Tout ceci faisait qu'à présent,  et contrairement à la grande majorité de ses voisins et pairs, il n'avait aucun véritable goût pour les compagnons canins.

Et pourtant le chenil de Nebelwald était de plus en plus plein et les quadrupèdes tous arrivés dans des conditions lamentables et diverses se remettaient et menaient la belle vie, gagnant visiblement l'amour de la plupart des domestiques et des quelques officiers encore en convalescence dans l'aile Ouest.

La porte de la bibliothèque, où il s'était réfugié après dîner pour un peu de calme et de tranquillité s'ouvrit sur Georges, avec la tisane au goût amer que le docteur Sigmund et William conspiraient à lui faire boire chaque soir, et Floh, la petite chienne blanche à trois pattes sur les talons.

Roderick soupira parce que la seule personne qui restait ferme et réussissait à se faire obéir de la meute était Constanze, tout le reste de la maisonnée, lui y comprit, finissait lamentablement par céder face aux mines malheureuses de ces pauvres bêtes à qui tous les malheurs du monde étaient arrivés avant qu'on ne les envoie finir paisiblement leurs jours à Nebelwald.

Avec toute la confiance d'un chien qui ignorait totalement qu'elle ressemblait à un mouton à moitié tondu et qu'elle n'avait que trois pattes dont elles ne savait pas vraiment se servir, la bête trottina jusqu'à lui, une lettre sûrement maintenant pleine de bave dans sa gueule.

Roderick ne prit pas la peine de questionner Georges, il se contenta de soupirer, d'accepter la tasse qui était posée à côté de lui et le chien qui monta immédiatement sur ses genoux et il essaya de lui faire lâcher la lettre, un concept qui était encore visiblement inconnu et difficile pour la petite boule de poils. Georges eut la décence de ne pas sourire ou rire devant la scène et Roderick estima que sa dignité était toujours intacte même si, comme sa main droite, couverte de bave.

Sa tâche accomplie avec succès, Floh se renversa sur le dos et montra son ventre, attendant une récompense que Roderick se hâta de lui donner, de peur qu'elle ne veuille sinon lui lécher le visage, une envie qui semblait lui prendre fort souvent. D'une main, il ouvrit donc difficilement la lettre, la posant sur la table pour la lire en même temps qu'il boirait la tasse de la décoction encore plus mauvaise quand elle refroidissait.

 

"Ce cadeau-là ne vient pas de moi et Parsifal m'assure que le Capitaine von Falkberg n'a aucune arrière pensée parce qu'il est, d'après lui, bien trop ennuyeux pour ça. Je crains qu'il n'ait tort et le double sens est tellement puéril qu'il me couvre de honte, mais au moins essaie-t-il de réparer ses torts d'une certaine façon..."

 

Tout au bas de la lettre, en bien plus petit était écrit :"J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison."

 

Roderick passa un pouce attendri sur les lettres toujours tremblantes et eut la mauvaise idée de boire une nouvelle gorgée ce qui le fit grimacer. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait le paquet contenant le présent, mais venant de la part de l'esprit cynique et mordant d'Evelyn von Falkberg, il s'attendait au pire. Alors il gagna un peu plus de répit en grattouillant le ventre de la bienheureuse Floh et en finissant l'horrible breuvage.

Le paquet l'attendait dans sa chambre, sur une chaise, dans une grande boîte portant le nom d'un célèbre commerce de Crimson Stigmata. Il ouvrit la boîte presque à contrecœur pour la trouvée remplie de colliers et de laisse en cuir, de toutes les tailles possibles et avec un petit papier où l'écriture nerveuse du Capitaine de Corvette disait : "Je n'avais aucune idée de la taille mais je voulais que tout le monde puisse avoir un collier. Joyeuse Nativité, Contre-Amiral."

Roderick leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit.

Il s'était attendu à pire, même si le sous-entendu était effectivement vulgaire et simple, et au moins Falkberg reconnaissait qu'il était responsable de l'avalanche de chiens qui n'avait cessé à Nebelwald depuis que, le premier, il avait fêté son départ de l'endroit en leur faisant parvenir Tod, un pauvre bâtard famélique et borgne qui maintenant menait la belle vie aux écuries où Wenzel avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui l'écoutait patiemment parler.

Les choses auraient pu en rester là, mais visiblement, le Capitaine avait fait passer le mot et à présent dès qu'un officier quittait Nebelwald pour retourner au service ou savourer une retraite à demi-solde mais bien méritée, il ne manquait pas de faire envoyer un pauvre animal traumatisé prendre symboliquement sa place dans un endroit qui lui rendrait la santé et le goût de vivre.

Dans l'idée, Roderick n'avait rien contre, c'était un rituel qui amusait beaucoup le docteur Sigmund et qui permettait au médecin de garder le contact avec ses anciens patients qui s'enquéraient souvent de l'état et du bonheur de leurs protégés canins. Cependant il n'était absolument pas du bon tempérament pour s'occuper de chiens et il ne pouvait pas exactement tout laisser entre les mains de sa nièce de 11 ans, pour efficace qu'elle soit avec eux.

Roderick sortit donc un collier fin et au cuir délicatement gravé et se résigna à embaucher un maître chien et devoir faire passer une centaine d'entretiens avant d'en trouver un qui comprendrait qu'il n'avait aucune intention de chasser et qu'il voulait juste empêcher la meute d'envahir le château...

Il reposa le collier qui devrait aller à Floh, et se prépara à se coucher dans son lit encore trop vide.

 

_Au septième mois de l'année, que donnerai-je à mon ami ?_

_Sept chiens courants,_

_Six lièvres aux champs,_

_Cinq lapins creusant la terre,_

_Quatre canards volants dans l'air,_

_Trois ramiers au bois,_

_Deux tourterelles,_

_Une perdriole, qui va qui vient qui vole,_

_Une perdriole, qui vole dans les bois._


	8. Chapter 8

_Au huitième mois de l'année, que donnerai-je à mon ami ?_

 

Roderick essayait de ne pas avoir de préférés parmi ses neveux, il tentait de leur accorder autant d'attention, il prenait note de leurs anniversaires et de leurs goûts et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils se sentent mis en compétition. Bref, il essayait d'être l'opposé de son père à cet égard.

Malgré tout, il se sentait plus proche de Thomas et d'Anna. De Thomas parce qu'il était son héritier et que donc il le traitait déjà comme un adulte et d'Anna parce que la jeune fille avait activement cherché son attention et n'avait jamais cessé de lui parler comme s'ils étaient deux personnes douées de logique et non un adulte et une enfant. Conrad était... plus sociable à présent, mais il restait très réservé et taciturne et souvent Roderick se demandait s'il en faisait assez, s'il était assez présent pour lui, s'il devait passer plus de temps avec lui ou le laisser en paix. Lukas était facile à vivre et à aimer, attendrissant, même si parfois le Comte se demandait s'il devrait essayer d'être plus strict avec lui pour le préparer à l'Académie et qu'il s'arrachait les cheveux à essayer de lui trouver des compagnons de jeu de son âge, des amis qu'il pourrait déjà avoir avant de se retrouver loin de la maison. Hilda était le bébé de la maison et tout le monde l'aimait, même si Roderick ne comprenait pas la moitié des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche ou pourquoi elle voulait soudainement se cacher dans l'armoire à linge ou construire un château avec tous les coussins de la demeure. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment sa nièce et avait du mal à lui parler, essayant de lui expliquer les choses mais doutant qu'elle ne comprenne, mais il l'aimait presque instinctivement.

Constanze... Constanze avait longtemps été plus difficile à cerner. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, le fait qu'elle se comporte comme une petite Lady miniature n'aidait pas vraiment, Roderick n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui pouvait intéresser les femmes, les conversations avaient été difficiles et il s'était surtout contenté d'écouter sa nièce. Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose parce que cette dernière avait beaucoup à dire, essentiellement sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du château. Elle était une experte sur les généalogies des familles des environs, elle savait quand le marchand de mode de Falbaum allait avoir de nouveaux arrivages, mais aussi quels jours le boucher aurait de nouveau du foie pour les patients du docteur Sigmund, elle connaissait le nom et l'histoire de tous les domestiques et elle passait autant de temps avec sa préceptrice qu'avec la gouvernante du château.

Roderick ne savait pas de quoi parler avec elle, il avait toujours détesté ces tâches d'intendance et trouvait ses pairs et voisins d'un ennui effroyable. Il en était réduit à essayer vainement de regarder le journal des modes pour essayer de parler chiffons avec sa nièce.

— Bonsoir, oncle Roderick.

— Bonsoir Constanze.

La bibliothèque était chaude et calme et le plateau de thé avait déjà été posé sur la table où Constanze et lui allait travailler. Il avait déjà sorti les livres qu'elle avait entamé la semaine dernière.

— Oh, c'est pour vous, oncle Roderick, dit-elle en levant un grand paquet rectangulaire.

— Déjà un cadeau de Nativité ?

— Vous n'aurez pas votre cadeau de Nativité en avance, oncle Roderick, vous devrez attendre comme tout le monde, répondit sa nièce avec le sourire, visiblement fière de ce qu'elle lui avait trouvé.

— Même si je promets de te dire ce qu'est ton cadeau ? plaisanta-t-il en acceptant le présent.

— Sûrement pas, la surprise est la meilleure partie des cadeaux ! s'exclama la jeune fille en prenant place à la table et ouvrant son encrier.

— Vous êtes sans cœur, mademoiselle Constanze.

— Taratata, vous ne m'aurez pas, oncle Roderick, dépêchez-vous d'ouvrir ça que nous puissions travailler.

Roderick, sourire aux lèvres entreprit de couper la corde qui refermait l'emballage et déballa la boîte.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— Je croyais que la surprise était la meilleure partie des cadeaux ?

Constanze fit une moue digne d'une petite fille de son âge et attendit patiemment qu'il ouvre le couvercle et plonge les mains dans la paille pour en sortir une statuette de bergère accompagnée de ses blancs moutons.

Roderick sourit. Constanze plissa les yeux.

— Qui vous a envoyé une scène pastorale ? demanda-t-elle.

— Ton oncle William. Et ce n'est pas juste une scène pastorale, regarde...

Il désigna les vêtements de la petite bergère, le mouton à ses pieds qui se roulait dans la poussière et celui qui mâchouillait l'herbe en tournant le dos au spectateur.

— Non ! s'exclama-t-elle, outrée et le rouge aux joues. Oncle William ne serait pas aussi cruel !

— Puisque le tableau n'a pas pu être peint, je trouve qu'une sculpture est une bonne alternative.

— Vous vous moquez de moi, mon oncle, dit-elle en boudant.

— Absolument pas, c'est un souvenir cher à mon cœur, Constanze.

La petite fille croisa les bras, mécontente.

— Mon premier portrait, par un artiste recommandé par tante Lottie et il n'a même pas pu le peindre parce que les moutons essayaient de manger la toile et ma robe quand ils ne se roulaient pas par terre ! se plaignit-elle.

La séance de pose avait été un désastre du début à la fin et le peintre imbu de lui-même était parti dans une tirade dramatique sur l'impossibilité d'exercer son art loin du monde civilisé et de travailler dans ces conditions. Anna avait pouffé, Constanze était partie presque en pleurant, Lukas n'avait pas réussit à retrouver sa sœur et Roderick avait finit par la découvrir dans la bibliothèque en train de rédiger un acrostiche assassin avec le nom du peintre.

— Mais c'est aussi la première fois que nous avons parlé poésie.

La petite jeune fille continuait à bouder.

— Certes, mais je ne célèbre pas vraiment ce jour après avoir été autant humiliée.

— Faut-il vraiment que je ressorte les lettres de Carlotta où elle commente que l'acrostiche a circulé de bouche en bouche pendant une pleine semaine ?

Les lèvres de sa nièce esquissèrent un sourire.

— Non... Mais je refuse qu'Anna voit ça.

— Je mettrais l'ensemble dans ma chambre, ce sera notre petit secret.

— En ce cas j'accepte et je propose que nous retournions enfin aux lieds de von Chaucy.

Roderick sourit et retourna étudier la poésie classique avec sa nièce la poétesse.

La missive sur son lit était courte mais toujours douce entre ses mains.

 

"Je suis heureux que tu aies quelqu'un avec qui partager ton amour des vers."

 

_Au huitième mois de l'année, que donnerai-je à mon ami ?_

_Huit moutons blancs,_

_Sept chiens courants,_

_Six lièvres aux champs,_

_Cinq lapins creusant la terre,_

_Quatre canards volants dans l'air,_

_Trois ramiers au bois,_

_Deux tourterelles,_

_Une perdriole, qui va qui vient qui vole,_

_Une perdriole, qui vole dans les bois._


	9. Chapter 9

_Au neuvième mois de l'année, que donnerai-je à mon ami ?_

 

Roderick n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer à ses nouvelles responsabilités de gentilhomme de campagne.

Il était, bien sûr, parfaitement capable de s'occuper de veiller et de faire prospérer Nebelwald et il en était même venu à se trouver à l'aise dans ses fonctions d'intendant du Grand-Duc, pour lourde et compliquée que soit la charge. Il avait l'habitude de travailler, de repasser derrière ses officiers pour vérifier que tout avait été bien fait et de prêter attention aux dépenses, aux ressources qui diminuaient et au moral de ses hommes.

Non, ce qu'il ne voulait pas assumer c'étaient les pesantes contraintes sociales qui allaient avec son statut d'homme le plus titré des environs quand le Grand-Duc n'était pas sur ses terres.  Il pouvait et se permettait de refuser les innombrables invitations qui ne cessaient de pleuvoir sur le château, il serait bien temps de mourir d'ennui à des bals et des repas de campagne quand les filles feraient leurs entrées dans le monde et que ses neveux devraient être présentés en société. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment tout le temps dire non à ses propres paysans quand ils le conviaient à présider des foires, des festivals, des fêtes de saint et toute autre occasion officielle de célébrer une bonne récolte ou une année sans catastrophe et famine. Il ne répondait pas positivement à touts, n'ayant ni l'envie ni le temps de se dédoubler pour se retrouver dans deux villages différents pour la même fête, mais il se forçait à essayer d'être visible et approchable pour les gens qui connaissaient bien mieux ces terres que lui.

C'étaient alors des heures passées à être présenté à des milliers de gens, à se retrouver avec des bébés qui lui étaient mis entre les mains, à inspecter des animaux de ferme en faisant semblant d'y connaître quelque chose et à se retrouver au milieu de milliers de courbettes serviles et de paroles mielleuses et vides. Et ça c'était sans compter sur le froid et l'humidité qui le faisaient se raccrocher de plus en plus fortement à sa canne. Quand il le pouvait il enrôlait un de ses neveux, pour les habituer à ce genre de moments mais aussi pour habituer les gens à leur présence et leurs immanquables origines elfiques.

C'était un exercice de patience et de diplomatie et parfois même un petit peu plus…

 

Aujourd'hui, le présent de William avait été laissé sur son bureau, trônant au-dessus des rapports et autres journaux de bord qui continuaient de venir de la capitale.

Roderick essaya de l'ignorer, d'être sage et de s'occuper plutôt du travail qu'il lui fallait abattre avant d'en être empêché par la semaine de la Nativité toujours chargée de repas, d'obligations pour le Comte de répartir des étrennes, de mettre le feu à une buche, d'aller écouter des messes, de faire couper un arbre et de recevoir la famille. Oh, il ne s'en plaignait pas, bien au contraire. Pour la première fois il était heureux de recevoir et de célébrer les fêtes à Nebelwald, d'essayer de rendre à Carlotta la chaleur et la joie qu'ils avaient eu l'an dernier chez les Lindau.

Ce qui supposait qu'il abatte le travail présentement sur son bureau. Et qu'il ne se laisse pas distraire.

Il fut, au final, relativement victorieux, ayant démoli une des piles et entamé sérieusement une autre, il décida de s'accorder un court répit et une récompense.

Le papier simple qui faisait office d'emballage laissa la place à une grande boîte en cuir marquée de l'emblème d'un célèbre bijoutier de la capitale.

Roderick fronça les sourcils.

Il ne portait pas de bijoux, la chevalière avec les armes de Nebelwald, voilà qui était amplement suffisant. Pour le reste, il se contenterait s'il souhaitait impressionner de mettre ses médailles sur son uniforme. Et quand bien même William se serait mis en tête de lui acheter un quelconque colifichet, où avait-il trouvé l'argent ? Certes, Weissdorn et le commerce de médicaments se portait enfin mieux à présent qu'il n'était plus mis en danger par des sombres machinations, mais pas assez pour permettre à son amant de se payer une babiole qui nécessiterait si grande boîte.

Le coeur battant, il souleva le couvercle, révélant un intérieur tapissé d'un velours cramoisi et une superbe cloche à vache brillante de propreté et sur laquelle on pouvait lire : "Meilleure laitière du Comté."

Amusé et perplexe, il souleva l'incroyable sonnaille qui ne manqua pas de retentir immédiatement et retira la lettre sur laquelle elle avait reposé.

 

"Je suis au regret de t'informer de la mort de Mareike, l'incomparable gagnante de la Foire de Faulbaum, mais j'ai acquis cette superbe cloche en son honneur et pour me commémorer votre émouvante rencontre. J'espère pouvoir effacer la tristesse de sa perte dans quelques jours."

 

Le Comte de Nebelwald, une cloche à vache à la main, éclata de rire.

Il avait eu à l'été dernier, l'immense honneur d'être convié à la grande foire de Faulbaum où il avait été juré dans les différents concours agricoles et chargé de décerner le prix des meilleurs animaux d'élevage. Une occupation somme toute assez habituelle et qui n'aurait pas déclenché de fou rire des mois après si on ne lui avait pas demandé pour prouver l’extrême gentillesse et générosité de la vache gagnante, de la traire.

Roderick n'avait jamais trait de vache de sa vie, il n'y avait pas de vaches à Nebelwald, seuls quelques moutons pouvaient prospérer sur les arbustes épineux qui poussaient en haut des falaises, et bien sûr il était déjà difficile de garder une chèvre en vie sur un bateau, alors une vache ne risquait pas de s'embarquer dans la marine du Saint Empire. Et pourtant, tous autour de lui avaient avec beaucoup de foi assumé qu'il savait et malgré ses demandes polies, l'avaient, devant toute la petite ville assemblée, assis devant une énorme bête placide et un seau vide.

Il avait vaguement quelques idées théoriques sur ce qu'impliquait la tâche, il était inexpérimenté mais non pas ignorant. Il avait donc stupidement essayé au lieu de sauver la face en avouant son incompétence.

Il ne s'était strictement rien passé, pas de lait ni dans ni en dehors du seau. Il avait tenté autre chose, doucement toujours, pour la même absence complète de résultats. Il s'était donc entêté au lieu de déclarer forfait, il y était allé plus fort, avec plus de volonté, comme si se concentrer suffirait à convaincre l'animal de bien vouloir faire un miracle. Rien à faire. Il avait serré les dents et continué, avec plus d'énergie, plié comme un échalas sur son minuscule tabouret de bois, faisant un geste brusque et sans doute douloureux pour la bête qui avait mugit son déplaisir. Mais toujours pas de lait.

Il y avait donc mis les deux mains et toute sa rage et avait enfin réussi à tirer du lait. Partout sur ses vêtements et absolument pas dans le seau.

William qui avait assisté à toute la scène avait mordu ses lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire et de la journée interminable qui avait suivi après, le sourire ne l'avait pas quitté.

Quand Roderick, enfin tous deux seuls dans la chambre l'avait confronté alors qu'ils se déshabillaient, son amant l'avait embrassé avant de lui répondre : "Je t'ai toujours vu tout faire parfaitement, c'est la première fois que je te vois rater quelque chose et quelque part ça me rassure de savoir que toi aussi parfois, il t'arrive de t'énerver et de rater quelque chose de pourtant simple."

 

_Au neuvième mois de l'année, que donnerai-je à mon ami ?_

_Neuf vaches à lait,_

_Huit moutons blancs,_

_Sept chiens courants,_

_Six lièvres aux champs,_

_Cinq lapins creusant la terre,_

_Quatre canards volants dans l'air,_

_Trois ramiers au bois,_

_Deux tourterelles,_

_Une perdriole, qui va qui vient qui vole,_

_Une perdriole, qui vole dans les bois._


	10. Chapter 10

_Au dixième mois de l'année, que donnerai-je à mon ami ?_

 

Roderick n'avait jamais prévu d'avoir d'enfants.

Il avait vite dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'avait de désir et de sentiments que pour les hommes et son tempérament le rendait incapable de mentir à une femme et de la condamner à un mariage sans amour, d'autant plus que malgré toute la haine qu'il avait pour son père, il refusait de laisser le fils d'un autre hériter du titre et du domaine. Il s'était donc résigné à ne jamais élever d'enfants.

Bien sûr tout ceci avait volé en éclats, le jour où il avait appris qu'il avait des neveux et où il avait décidé de les recueillir et les élever. Bon d'après son amant il avait décidé de les enlever et de les élever, mais William se plaisait à exagérer juste pour le faire réagir.

Il s'était retrouvé avec six enfants d'âges et de tempéraments variés, une tâche qui, bien sûr s'était révélée plus difficile que prévu et à laquelle il n'avait jamais été préparé.

Hilda était en train de dormir sur le tapis de la bibliothèque, un lapin résigné dans ses bras et son petit corps à moitié écrasé par Berg, le chien gigantesque élevé et offert par Julius et dont la tête à elle seule faisait presque la moitié de l'enfant.

La première fois qu'il était tombé sur une scène semblable il avait manqué d'avoir une crise d'apoplexie, persuadé que l'enfant était en train de mourir lentement suffoquée ou pire que la gueule immense allait s'ouvrir pour la croquer. Mais si la fillette semblait totalement aveugle aux dangers qui l'entouraient et avait tendance à faire mourir de peur son entourage, Berg, lui savait que la petite créature qui insistait pour le monter comme un poney et lui baver dessus et se frotter à lui à tout instant, était ridiculement plus petite et fragile.

C'était la demi-journée de libre de Magdalena et la nourrice était partie à Faulbaum, ce qui signifiait que Lukas aurait dû veiller sur sa petite soeur, mais, visiblement, il avait décidé qu'il avait plus important à faire et l'avait laissée entre les pattes de l'énorme nounou qu'était Berg et l'enfant n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'aller une fois de plus voler un lapin dans le clapier à côté de la cuisine et venir se cacher avec lui dans la bibliothèque.

Roderick soupira. Se mettre à genoux pour la réveiller ne serait pas facile, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se pencher pour la prendre dans ses bras sans risquer de se faire mal alors que l'humidité avait pénétré jusqu'à ses os.

Berg leva la tête, le regardant avec calme et douceur et tant qu'à s'être mis à genoux, Roderick en profita pour lui caresser la tête et se recevoir un paresseux coup de langue sur la main. Main qu'il essuya sur son pantalon avant de la poser sur l'épaule de sa jeune nièce.

— Hilda, tu ne dois pas dormir par terre.

Les yeux bleus frangés de blond s'ouvrirent difficilement mais elle lui sourit en le reconnaissant et en jetant ses bras autour de lui, oubliant son lapin et demandant à être portée.

— Non, ma chérie, il va falloir que tu marches jusqu'à ta chambre.

La petite bouche rose prit ce pli boudeur qu'il connaissait si bien, mais, encore rendue plus docile par le sommeil qui s''accrochait encore à ses membres, elle ne protesta pas avec cris et véhémence ce qui convenait parfaitement à Roderick.

Il se remit debout avec difficulté, le lapin étant parti lestement se cacher sous une table, la main de sa nièce dans la sienne. Berg se releva en s'ébrouant et leur emboîta le pas, avançant avec tranquilité aux côtés de sa petite préférée. Ensemble, après avoir prévenu Otto qu'il fallait attraper le lapin qui avait décidé de jouer à cache-cache dans la bibliothèque avant qu'il ne grignote les papiers et ne laisse des petits présents partout, ils montèrent les marches, Hilda maintenant bien plus enthousiaste et énergétique le tirant presque pour qu'il aille plus vite.

La nouvelle chambre de la petite, parce qu'elle aussi avait déclaré vouloir son "inpédandance" et son espace intime, était remplie de jouets et de couleurs chaudes et elle lâcha la main de son oncle dès la porte passée pour se précipiter vers son lit et grimper dessus.

— Lis-nous une histoire, oncle Roderick, Berg adore les histoires ! piailla-t-elle en faisant signe à l'énorme bête de la rejoindre sur la courtepointe.

— Et toi tu n'aimes pas les histoires ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

— Si, mais pas autant que Berg ! déclara-t-elle alors que l'animal s'installait là où elle le souhaitait et que ses petites mains disparaissaient dans l'épaisse fourrure.

— D'accord, quelle histoire veux-tu ?

Il n'avait jamais cru qu'un jour il se retrouverait à lire une histoire à une petite fille et un chien, mais pour ce petit sourire et la façon dont ses yeux se fermaient peu à peu, il était prêt à le faire.

Juste avant de s'endormir, Hilda réclama un câlin et il embrassa doucement son front avant de remonter la courtepointe sur elle et son immense gardien.

Dans sa chambre l'attendait une enveloppe contenant un superbe dessin d'Hilda le représentant sur un bateau aux couleurs vives et une lettre.

 

"Je crois qu'elle t'aime plus que moi, même si tu ne sais pas bien parler de "l'apoucclement" des animaux.

 

Bien sûr que son amant se moquerait de lui parce qu'il avait eu du mal à expliquer à une Hilda curieuse ce qui se passait dans l'enclos à côté des veaux et les boeufs qu'il l'avait emmené voir paître. Il n'avait jamais vraiment prévu de devoir expliquer la nature à une enfant de trois ans ! Contrairement à William, visiblement qui avait répondu à toutes les questions de sa nièce quand ils étaient revenus à Nebelwald.

 

 

_Au dixième mois de l'année, que donnerai-je à mon ami ?_

_Dix boeufs au pré,_

_Neuf vaches à lait,_

_Huit moutons blancs,_

_Sept chiens courants,_

_Six lièvres aux champs,_

_Cinq lapins creusant la terre,_

_Quatre canards volants dans l'air,_

_Trois ramiers au bois,_

_Deux tourterelles,_

_Une perdriole, qui va qui vient qui vole,_

_Une perdriole, qui vole dans les bois._

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

_Au onzième mois de l'année, que donnerai-je à mon ami ?_

 

Lord Alistair était arrivé ce matin. Débarqué ce matin à Gold Rock où mouillait le bâtiment sur lequel il servait depuis plusieurs mois, il n'avait ni le temps ni l'envie d'aller jusqu'à Crimson Stigmata retrouver se retrouver à nouveau entre le Grand-Duc et la Grande-Duchesse dans le combat constant qui les opposait et faisait jaser bien des langues. Il avait donc préféré rejoindre le calme des célébrations à Nebelwald.

Thomas était supposé arriver de l'Académie dans la journée avec un de ses camarades et Roderick devait avouer qu'il était anxieux de voir son neveu parce que si toutes ses lettres répétaient qu'il allait bien, il n'en restait pas moins inquiet et ni William ni lui ne seraient rassurés tant qu'ils n'auraient pas constaté de leurs yeux qu'il n'était pas famélique, triste ou couvert de bleus. Et William n'étant pas présentement là, le cerveau Roderick avait décidé de prendre sa charge de nervosité en plus.

Oh, il tentait bien de se distraire et écouter Lord Alistair lui conter quelques anecdotes amusantes sur le dernier voyage du Gravitas lui permettait d'oublier et scruter la pendule.

Il était heureux du retour du fils du Grand-Amiral. Le temps que ce dernier avait passé à Nebelwald lui avait appris à aimer le caractère droit et franc du jeune noble et lui faisait regarder l'avenir avec une certaine sérénité et un espoir malgré le climat politique troublé. Lord Alistair était tout ce qu'un officier et un noble de sang se devait d'incarner et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Thomas continue à prendre exemple sur lui et que l'amitié naissante qu'ils avaient cultivée à Nebelwald continue de croître.

— Thomas ne devrait-il pas déjà être arrivé ? demanda l'héritier de Gold Rock en profitant d'un confortable moment de silence.

Roderick se retint de lever les yeux vers la pendule.

— Les pluies hivernales ont rendu les routes boueuses et même si la voiture ne s'est pas embourbée, il y a fort à craindre qu'elle ne mette plus longtemps qu'attendu.

Lord Alistair prit une gorgée de thé.

— Tout se passe bien à l'Académie, j'imagine ? dit-il d'une voix calme à peine contredite par l'éclat très intéressé qu'il y avait dans sa question.

— Je croyais que Thomas vous écrivait régulièrement...

— Bien sûr, mais vous savez comme moi, Contre-Amiral que le courrier est toujours long à venir et Thomas est fier, je crains qu'il n'admettrait pas s'il connaissait des difficultés...

Roderick eut un sourire de commisération.

— Hélas, son oncle et moi n'avons pas plus d'informations à ce sujet, il nous assure toujours que tout va pour le mieux alors même que nous savons que son intégration n'a pu être facile.

— N'avez-vous pas d'autre moyen d'en savoir plus ? Je n'ai pas osé faire jouer les relations de mon père pour me renseigner sur ce qui se passait à l'Académie mais...

Lord Alistair détourna le regard, ses joues légèrement rouges.

— L'idée m'avait traversé l'esprit, confessa Roderick, mais Thomas est mon héritier et presque un homme déjà, s'il a des problèmes, je dois croire qu'il m'en parlera, qu'il sera assez brave et aura assez confiance en moi pour le faire. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai dit à son oncle William quand la voiture est partie pour l'Académie.

Lord Alistair hocha la tête mais ne dit rien et le silence se prolongea, prégnant.

— Mais si... commença le jeune noble avant d'hésiter.

— S'il ne réussit pas à se confier ?

— Thomas veut vous rendre fier...

— Et il aurait peur de me décevoir, compléta Roderick.

Lord Alistair hocha la tête.

— Il sera toujours temps de jeter un oeil à ce qui se passe à l'Académie s'il semble qu'il me cache quelque chose, finit par avouer Roderick parce qu'il n'allait pas laisser son neveu seul face aux mauvais traitements qu'il pourrait subir de la part de ses camarades.

— Thomas est chanceux de vous avoir, lui dit le jeune noble, les épaules à présent plus lâches, la tension disparue.

— Je suis heureux d'avoir un héritier tel que lui.

Il avait rencontré sa part de jeunes nobles arrogants qui pensaient que tout leur était dû de par leur naissance et il n'osait imaginer comment il aurait pu vivre avec un de ces parasites comme héritier.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Hilda surexcitée accompagnée du pas tranquille de Berg.

— Otto dit qu'une voiture arrive ! cria la petite fille, ravie en venant se saisir de la main de son oncle.

Lord Alistair rit et se leva.

— Et que ferez-vous, mademoiselle Hilda si ce n'est qu'un domestique qui rentre avec des courses ? demanda-t-il.

— C'est Thomas ! affirma-t-elle avec tout l'aplomb des enfants. Dépêchez-vous !

Et elle commença à tirer de toutes ses petites forces sur la main de son oncle qui céda et se laissa emporter jusqu'à l'entrée du château alors que la voiture s'arrêtait.

La nouvelle s'était visiblement répandue comme une traînée de poudre car Lukas, Constanze et Conrad étaient déjà là, souriants et anxieux de revoir leur grand-frère après des mois d'absence.

La porte de la voiture s'ouvrit et tous ses neveux firent un pas en avant, mais s'arrêtèrent. Un jeune homme dans l'uniforme de l'Académie sortit de la voiture et s'il avait les yeux bleus, il n'avait ni le teint chaud ni les cheveux bruns de l'héritier de Nebelwald.

Ledit héritier qui sortit après son camarade et provoqua immédiatement une ruée plus ou moins calme chez ses frères et sœurs, Hilda menant clairement la course malgré ses petites jambes, talonnée par Lukas et Constanze qui avait accepté d'oublier qu'elle n'était plus un bébé mais une dame et s'était précipitée. Seul Conrad avançait d'un pas mesuré, mais vint quand même s'ajouter à la montagne d'embrassades que recevait Thomas en riant.

Roderick sentit quelque chose s'apaiser dans sa poitrine en contemplant le spectacle. Thomas était heureux et à part les centimètres qu'il avait gagné ces quelques mois ne semblait pas plus malheureux ou maigre. Bien sûr il garderait un œil sur lui pendant tout son séjour, mais il semblait aller bien, et même, en le voyant sourire à son camarade et lui présenter ses frères et sœurs, il avait visiblement réussi à se faire au moins un ami.

— Oncle Roderick, puis-je vous présenter mon camarade, Marco Heller von Hastorm.

Même Roderick qui ne se tenait jamais au courant de ses choses là connaissait le nom du fils que le Duc de Waldstein avait eu avec une cantatrice qu'il avait marié à un vieillard sur son lit de mort.

— Je vous remercie de m'accueillir dans votre demeure pour les fêtes, monsieur le Comte, salua le jeune homme qui ne pouvait pas espérer mettre un pied sur le domaine de son père biologique sans créer un scandale énorme.

— Soyez le bienvenu à Nebelwald, von Hastorm, répondit-il en serrant la main du cadet. Laissez-moi vous présenter Alistair Aienbach von Gold Rock, qui séjourne ici pendant quelques jours.

Il laissa le cadet et le jeune noble se présenter et se tourna vers son neveu, incapable de se retenir et le prenant brièvement dans les bras.

— Bienvenue à la maison, Thomas.

L'adolescent qui finirait sûrement par être plus grand que lui, lui rendit son étreinte.

— Je suis heureux d'être enfin arrivé, laissa-t-il échapper.

— Thomaaaaaaaaaas ! Je veux un câliiiiiiiiiin ! geignit Hilda en s'accrochant à sa jambe. Thomas rit en se penchant pour soulever la petite princesse de la maison.

 

La lettre l'attendait sur sa table de chevet.

 

"Pas de présent aujourd'hui, le retour de Thomas est un cadeau en soi."

 

 

_Au dixième mois de l'année, que donnerai-je à mon ami ?_

_Onze beaux garçons,_

_Dix boeufs au pré,_

_Neuf vaches à lait,_

_Huit moutons blancs,_

_Sept chiens courants,_

_Six lièvres aux champs,_

_Cinq lapins creusant la terre,_

_Quatre canards volants dans l'air,_

_Trois ramiers au bois,_

_Deux tourterelles,_

_Une perdriole, qui va qui vient qui vole,_

_Une perdriole, qui vole dans les bois._


	12. Chapter 12

_Au douzième mois de l'année, que donnerai-je à mon ami ?_

 

La Nativité était demain et William était censé arriver avant. Après plus d'un mois d'attente, les heures se faisaient terriblement longues et Roderick devait admettre qu'une certaine fébrlité commençait à le gagner.

Il avait tardé à se coucher, prolongeant la soirée en discutant avec Lord Alistair et les deux cadets qui luttaient vaillamment pour garder leurs yeux ouverts après la fatigue de jours passés sur les routes. Il s'était montré aussi puéril qu'Anna l'an dernier quand elle avait refusé de dormir la veille de la Nativité, arguant vainement qu'ainsi le temps passerait plus vite.  Il semblerait qu'elle ait eu raison parce que son sommeil avait été long et difficile et maintenant les minutes passaient si lentement.

William n'était pas parti si longtemps et Roderick avait certainement eu l'habitude de devoir patienter bien plus pour revoir ses amants, enfin Jack. Les relations qu'il avait eu avant pouvaient difficilement porter un nom issu du champ lexical de l'amour, basées comme elles l'avaient été sur le secret et la honte, du côté de ses partenaires enferrés dans une vie de mensonges et de trahison que lui avait toujours rejetée.

Il n'aurait pas dû être aussi anxieux. Il avait d'autres choses à faire et à penser et s'il tenait vraiment à ruminer il pouvait considérer le fait que Carlotta allait arriver en même temps et que ni la maison ni les repas, ni le service ne seraient sûrement à la hauteur de ce qu'elle attendait.

Anna rentrait avec sa tante Lottie chez qui elle avait été envoyée pour se faire faire une garde-robe et être présentée à quelques jeunes gens de bonne famille de manière très informelle puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore fait ses débuts en société. Elle avait pesté toute la semaine avant de partir, pas sur sa tante qu'elle adorait comme tous les enfants, mais sur le retard qu'elle prendrait dans ses études avec le docteur Sigmund et l'ennui terrible qu'elle ressentirait quand elle devrait faire la conversation  à des flles qui ne parleraient que de mode et faire semblant de s'intéresser aux histoires de chasse ou de guerre que raconteraient les garçons.

Sa nièce lui avait manqué. Personne n'était venu se glisser dans son bureau quand il travaillait pour lui raconter une anecdote amusante et lui faire oublier quelques instants la lourdeur quotidienne, personne n'avait couru jusqu'à lui pour lui expliquer avec le souffle presque court qu'elle avait réussi une opération très importante sur un âne et que l'animal était encore en vie et même guéri et que le docteur Sigmund lui avait fait un compliment !

Sa nièce lui manquait, il avait hâte de voir Carlotta et Julius, mais c'était la présence prochaine de William qui l'obsédait.

— Je me demande ce qu'oncle William va nous ramener...

Lukas était en train d'oublier sa soupe, les yeux un peu dans le vague.

— Tu le sauras bien assez vite, et de toute façon, le réprimanda sa jumelle, tu ferais mieux de t’inquiéter de ce que tu vas lui offrir.

— Quoi que vous lui offriez vous savez que votre oncle sera ravi, essaya de les calmer Roderick.

— Peut-être mais mon cadeau sera son préféré, répondit avec fierté Constanze.

Roderick avait acheté le cadeau de William il y avait longtemps, bien avant que ce dernier ne se mette en tête de le combler de présents attendrissants, amusants et attentionnés qui peignait un tableau bien plus sentimental et romantique de son amant que ce qu'il laissait habituellement paraître. A présent il se demandait si la surprise qu'il avait prévue serait à la hauteur.

— Oncle Roderick ? Tu crois que tante Lottie va ramener du chocolat ?

Les grands yeux d'Hilda s'étaient tournés vers lui et Roderick soupira à peine, prêt à reprendre le long et vieux débat de pourquoi à Nebelwald il était difficile de trouver du chocolat et que la cuisinière ne pouvait donc pas en faire une tasse tous les jours pour sa nièce.

 

***

 

Le peu de soleil qui réussissait à filtrer à travers les nuages était déjà en train de sombrer à l'horizon et ils n'étaient toujours pas arrivés.

Roderick avait renoncé à essayer de se concentrer sur les interminables et ennuyeux journaux de bord et avait rendu les armes, quittant son bureau et venant s'installer dans le salon où une partie de piquet distraite était en train d'avoir lieu alors que beaucoup des présents tentait de dissimuler les coups d'oeil lancés vers la porte qui pour le moment décevait tout le monde en ne s'ouvrant que sur des domestiques venus apporter collation et rafraichissements.

— Monsieur le Comte, une voit...

Le pauvre monsieur Malthe n'eut pas le temps de finir que déjà plusieurs enfants avaient commencé à courir en hurlant de joie.

— Une voiture est en train d'arriver, finit avec calme son majordome.

Le reste des présents abandonna poliment et avec mesure ses occupations, pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée et si Roderick pressa un peu le pas, nul ne lui dit rien.

Les voitures, parce que bien sûr Carlotta ne voyageait jamais sans une avalanche de malles et de domestiques, étaient en train de s'arrêter et la pluie avait eu l'obligeance de se transformer en bruine et son coeur battait un peu trop fort dans sa poitrine alors que la porte de la première s'ouvrit.

La silhouette immense de Julius s'extirpa de la voiture avant de tendre la main à sa femme qui sortit avec un sourire radieux. Mais Roderick oublia totalement sa cousine parce que William sortit ensuite, son habit et son visage fatigués par le voyage, mais ses yeux chauds et souriants et les enfants se précipitèrent sur lui, même Thomas et Conrad et il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir faire de même, ne pas avoir à réprimer ce besoin de prendre l'homme qu'il aimait dans ses bras.

Il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de contempler plus tout ça qu'une tornade en jupons lui avait foncé dessus et étreint avec toute la force, assez conséquente maintenant, de ses bras.

— Bonjour Anna.

— Vous m'avez manqué ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— A t'entendre Anna, on pourrait croire que tu as été horriblement maltraitée, se plaignit dramatiquement Carlotta en avançant.

— Bien sûr que non tante Lottie, mais Nebelwald m'a manqué.

Il vit sa cousine lever les yeux au ciel.

— Je ne comprendrai jamais comment ce tas de pierres sinistre et ce climat peuvent manquer à qui que ce soit mais je conçois qu'il est triste d'être séparé de ton oncle, à présent laisse-moi donc embrasser mon cousin.

Anna rit et laissa la place à Carlotta qui réussit l'exploit de ne pas l'éborgner avec la plume qui défiait l'humidité qui partait conquérante et menaçant de son chapeau.

— Nous sommes heureux d'être enfin arrivés, lui confia-t-elle en l'étreignant. N'est-ce pas Julius ?

Elle accepta de le lâcher pour se tourner vers son mari et Roderick accueillit le Comte d'une poignée de main franche.

— Nous avions hâte de revoir les enfants, répondit-il avec calme.

— D'ailleurs il semblerait qu'ils aient enfin cessé d'étouffer ce pauvre William et que je puisse exiger mon lot de bisous, dit la Comtesse von Lindau en ouvrant les bras pour recevoir l'amour et l'attention qui lui étaient dûs.

Roderick s'avança donc lentement, marchant vers son amant, le coeur battant à nouveau trop fort dans sa poitrine, et il lui tendit la main.

— Bienvenue à la maison, souffla-t-il à voix basse, ses yeux plongés dans ceux, dorés, hypnotisants, de William.

— Je suis heureux d'être rentré, répondit le demi-Elfe en serrant sa main si fort comme s'il avait peur que rien de tout ceci ne soit réel.

Une éternité, une seconde à peine passa et déjà il fallait qu'il se séparent à nouveau, qu'il laisse Lord Alistair accueillir William, qu'il l'amène pour le présenter à leur autre invité, qu'ils passent tous, courtois et civilisés, au salon pour que chacun puisse prendre un verre de vin chaud et se réchauffe, alors que lui ne voulait qu'une chose, le prendre par la main et le mener jusqu'à la chambre, juste pour pouvoir le tenir serré contre lui, réel et chaud entre ses bras.

 

***

 

Roderick avait dû attendre que chacun se retire pour se changer avant de dîner. Il avait renvoyé Steven comme à son habitude et avait ouvert la porte qui reliait sa chambre à celle de son amant. William était déjà en train d'enlever sa chemise et il vint se coller à lui, posant en soupirant de contentement la joue contre sa peau chaude, se gorgeant de l'odeur familière de son corps.

— Tu m'as manqué.

C'était son amant qui venait de prononcer ces mots, les yeux fermés, ayant attrapé les bras qui l'enserraient et laissé son corps se blottir contre le sien.

— Toi aussi, souffla-t-il contre sa peau.

Ils restèrent là, profitant de l'instant, de la présence rassurante de l'autre. Mais l'heure tournait et Roderick ne pouvait se permettre d'arriver en retard. Leurs corps se quittèrent.

— Oh, j'ai ton dernier cadeau, dit William, toujours torse nu.

— Tu me le donneras avec les autres après le repas.

— Je... je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

Roderick s'arrêta, surpris.

— Ouvre-le et comme ça tu pourras décider, continua son amant en allant chercher une immense boîte plate.

Curieux, le Comte ne se fit pas prier et ouvrit, révélant un grand tableau représentant...

— Oh...

Ce fut le seul son qui réussit à échapper à sa bouche pendant un long moment alors qu'il contemplait la jeune femme assise souriante sur le muret des anciennes fortifications de Nebelwald, au milieu des fleurs sauvages et du vent.

— Comment ?

— Lady Carlotta a accepté de me prêter des dessins qu'elle avait fait de Maike quand elle était plus jeune et j'ai été chercher un peintre qui est spécialisé dans le portrait de personnes décédées, certains disent qu'il a de l'esp juste parce qu'il vient du Nord, mais je pense qu'il est juste très bon. Je ne savais pas si tu voulais que je te l'offre en public...

— Oui. Oui je veux que tu me l'offres devant tout le monde ce soir, dit-il, encore hypnotisé par la beauté du visage de celle qui avait été sa soeur d'adoption et dont on avait essayé de faire disparaître jusqu'au souvenir. Et je le ferai accrocher dans le hall, pour qu'il rejoigne celui des autres membres de la famille.

Il essuya maladroitement les larmes qui étaient montées à ses yeux à la vue de celle qu'il n'avait pas su protéger et qui avait si longtemps erré sur ces terres, incapable de trouver le repos.

— Merci, William.

Son amant pris son visage dans ses mains.

— Joyeuse Nativité, mon amour.

 

_Au douzième mois de l'année, que donnerai-je à mon ami ?_

_Douze demoiselles, gentilles et belles,_

_Onze beaux garçons,_

_Dix boeufs au pré,_

_Neuf vaches à lait,_

_Huit moutons blancs,_

_Sept chiens courants,_

_Six lièvres aux champs,_

_Cinq lapins creusant la terre,_

_Quatre canards volants dans l'air,_

_Trois ramiers au bois,_

_Deux tourterelles,_

_Une perdriole, qui va qui vient qui vole,_

_Une perdriole, qui vole dans les bois_


End file.
